The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duempdarech’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-upright Verbena plants with numerous large and attractive flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2008 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number F-12-08-07, not patented. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.